Fool!
by Niki Blueros
Summary: Layla akan datang ke apartemen Sora. Tapi Fool malah membuat Sora kesal dan menimbulkan kekacauan. Apa yang akan terjadi? [LaylaXSora]


_Layla akan datang ke apartemen Sora. Tapi Fool malah membuat Sora kesal dan menimbulkan kekacauan. Apa yang akan terjadi?_

•⭐⭐⭐•

* * *

 **Fool!**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **Layla x Sora**

 **Cast: Layla Hamilton; Naegino Sora; Fool**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Supernatural**

 **Kaleido Star**

 **©Reiko Yoshida**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **[LaylaxSora] ER**

 **Yuri**

 **Lime**

* * *

••••••• **o0o•••••••**

"Di mana dia?" rutuk Naegino Sora kesal. Saat ini Sora tengah mencari Fool. Arwah panggung Kaleido yang mesum dan tak pernah memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Fool!" teriak Sora yang sudah kesal karna tak menemukan Fool di mana-mana. Lihat kamarnya sekarang. Seperti kapal pecah. "Fool di mana kau?" Sora sudah hampir kehabisan waktu. Layla akan berkunjung ke apartemennya hari ini.

"Dia sudah datang." Fool tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Sora dengan santainya. Sontak saja membuat Sora sangat terkejut bercampur geram.

"Kau, aku mencarimu ke mana-mana!" Sora langsung menggenggam erat tubuh Fool dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan cepat Sora mengikatnya dan memasukkan tubuh Fool yang terikat ke dalam lemari pakaian, dan dikuncinya. "Selesai."

Sementara Fool di dalam sana hanya berwajah dingin. Dia tak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya saat digenggam Sora ataupun saat diikat seperti ini.

Sora merasa sangat lega hingga ada tangan yang menepuk bahunya. Sora berbalik cepat dan menemukan Layla Hamilton, teman spesialnya. "Layla!" Sora langsung menghambur Layla dengan pelukannya yang erat. Layla sangat dirindukannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Layla membalas pelukan Sora dan menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Kamarmu berantakan sekali."

Sora cepat-cepat melepas pelukannya. "Itu... itu..." Sora tersenyum canggung dengan gugupnya. "Biasa." Layla pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada kamarnya. Semua itu gara-gara arwah panggung yang mesum, Fool.

"Dan kau berkeringat." Layla menyeka keringat yang ada di dahi Sora hingga turun ke lehernya. "Mandi bersama?" tawar Layla dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Sora mengangguk dengan rona di wajahnya. Senyuman Layla sangat memesonanya. Ditambah rambut pirang yang bercahaya itu. Indah, juga cantik. Sejenak Layla diperhatikannya dengan penuh kekaguman.

Layla pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Sora. Layla memerhatikan gadis ceria nan energik di depannya itu. Layla mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut hangat oleh Sora.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Layla, aku tak menyangka kau akan datang secepat ini." Sora menatap bayangan wajahnya pada pantulan air di bak mandinya.

"Aku tak ingin terlambat untuk bertemu denganmu." Layla mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya. Tanpa memberi aba-aba, Layla pun mengikat rambut lembayung Sora yang panjangnya sedada itu.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," senyum. Sora mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah cantik Layla.

"Aku juga." Layla mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium ringan Sora.

Hangat sekali. Sehangat air yang tengah menyelubungi tubuh keduanya. "Layla." Sora yang pertama membuat jarak.

"Aku merindukanmu." Sora memeluk Layla cukup erat. "Sangat." Hingga dada mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Layla tak menyahutnya. Hanya tersenyum. Dibelainya punggung halus Sora dengan lembut. "Kau suka ini?"

"Ya, aku suka." Sora memejamkan matanya ringan. "Layla..."

"Apa satu cukup?"

"Umh, sebenarnya aku sudah mencobanya. Tapi kurang," sahut Sora setengah berbisik.

"Kalau begitu dua." Layla melepas pelukannya dan sedikit mundur.

Sora menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi bak mandi. "Layla hangat."

Layla kembali tersenyum. Satu tangannya bergerak mengelus paha Sora di bawah air sana. Terus bergerak hingga ke pangkal paha. Kemudian tangannya bergerak ke area pinggang.

"Layla, itu geli." Protes Sora pelan. Tapi jujur itu sangat nyaman dan menggodanya. Sora membuka kedua kakinya untuk membuat ruang.

"Tapi kau menyukainya." Tangan Layla sudah ada di area perut hinggang turun ke arah vagina Sora.

"Satu tak cukup?" Layla memasukkan satu jarinya ke liang Sora.

"Uhh, iya..." Jari Layla membuatnya terbangun. Sora memejamkan matanya.

Jari Layla bergerak lurus dan perlahan. Layla memandangi wajah Sora yang bersemu nikmat itu. Tak lama Layla memasukkan jari keduanya.

"Ahh, Layla... Aku merasakannya..." Satu memang kurang.

"Itu berarti aku bisa memasukkannya sampai tiga."

Sora tersenyum seraya membuka matanya. "Aku yang ketiga." Sora merangkak ke arah Layla dan bertahan dalam posisinya. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat. "Tunggu aku." Sora kembali memejamkan matanya.

Layla menggerakkan kedua jarinya cepat di bawah sana. Layla sangat tergoda karnanya. "Sora..." Layla kembali mencicipi bibir Sora.

Sora sangat menikmati kedua sentuhan Layla. Tangannya melingkar ringan di leher Layla.

Layla semakin bergerak cepat dan membuat Sora mencapai puncaknya.

Keduanya melepas ciuman mereka. Sora mengarahkan satu jarinya pada liangnya sendiri. Memasukkannya perlahan ke dalam sana. "Susah Layla." Sora merasa dua mulai kurang.

"Aku bantu." Layla menarik dua jarinya seakan keluar dan membimbing jari Sora masuk ke sana.

"Uh, bisa!" sahut Sora sangat senang. Jarinya mengikuti arah gerakan dua jari Layla. "Layla..." panggil Sora manja.

Layla menciumnya lagi hingga Sora mencapai puncaknya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tambahan," bisik Layla yang mana memasukkan satu jarinya ke liang anus Sora.

"Ahh.. Nhh, Layla..." Sora merasa diserang dari berbagai arah. Sora mencium Layla sedikit tak sabar. Jarinya dengan lincah terus mengikuti gerakan jari Layla di bawah sana.

Layla menatap Sora dengan binaran di matanya. Sora pun sama. Keduanya memang telah saling mengisi dan saling memiliki.

"Layla, aku senang sekali." Ungkap Sora dengan riangnya. Wajah merahnya masih saja bertahan. Tapi itu manis.

"Aku juga. Nanti kita coba di tempat lain dan lebih lama."

"Aku mau!"

Sora memang sangat menginginkan sentuhan Layla. Meskipun mereka satu panggung, tapi Layla orang yang sangat super sibuk. Sebenarnya Sora juga. Karna keduanya adalah bintang dari panggung Kaleido.

Bagi Sora sulit untuk mencuri waktu dari Layla. Hanya di saat senggang saja mereka bisa seperti ini. Saat latihan bersama pun tak banyak hal yang bisa mereka lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga mereka harus profesional.

Sora memeluk lengan Layla keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bahagianya.

"Suaramu indah sekali, Sora." Fool memujinya dengan nada datar yang biasa. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Sora.

Sora sangat malu dibuatnya. "Fool!" Sora bersumpah akan mengikat dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Fool sama sekali tak mendengarkan Sora dan memulai ritual meramalnya. Satu kartu diambilnya dengan penuh percaya diri. "Kalian berdua akan sangat bercahaya di panggung nanti."

Layla mengangguk pelan, mengerti akan maksud Fool. Sedang Sora tampak kebingungan. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Di panggung nanti kalian berdua akan menjadi cahaya yang sesungguhnya. Yang dipenuhi cinta kasih yang membawa kebahagiaan," jelas Fool singkat.

"Oh." Sora mengangguk paham akan penjelasan Fool.

"Aku ingin melihatmu mandi di depanku Sora."

"Fool!"

"Kalau begitu berpakaianlah di depanku."

"Fool!"

Dan seperti sebelumnya. Sora kembali mengikat Fool dan mengurungnya di lemari yang terkunci.

Layla tertawa renyah melihat pertengkaran keduanya. Sora memang gadis unik. "Sora, kamarmu takkan dibereskan?"

"Eh?"

Di saat seperti inilah betapa berharganya keberadaan Layla. "Bantu aku." Sora meminta dengan sangat.

"Tentu."

"Layla... Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

Finish!

My first Yuri :3

Review please~

39!

Ciao!


End file.
